The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the field of semi-automatic firearms, it is customary to provide a tube-type magazine which holds in vertical relationship a fixed number of rounds of ammunition which are sequentially fed into the chamber of the gun. In loading the gun, the magazine or clip is inserted into a magazine opening (magwell) that is positioned along the underside of the gun. Once inserted into the magwell, the magazine is locked in place and functions to provide a new round as each successive round is fired. To this end, conventional firearm magazines are constructed to accommodate a set number of rounds (5, 10, 15, etc., for example), each having a size/caliber that is appropriate for the firearm.
In recent years, an increasing number of government regulations have been passed that function to reduce and/or limit the round capacity of certain types of firearms. As many of these regulations are state specific, gun owners are finding that some of their firearm magazines are legal in one state, and illegal in other states. In addition to confusion among gun owners, manufacturers of firearm magazines are being forced to expel vast sums of money to create new products having the state-specified capacity, and to ensure that only those products meeting the guidelines are shipping to those specific jurisdictions.
Accordingly, these and other such difficulties have been obviated in a novel manner by the variable capacity modular firearm magazine described herein.